Power Rangers Thunder Star: The Movie
Power Rangers Thunder Star: The Movie is a film for Power Rangers Thunder Star written and directed by RB-Man. It features the first appearance of John Bay and Eugene Snyder. Synopsis The Rangers must battle Zedd's newest monster after they get sucked into a deadly game of Go Fish. Meanwhile, John and Eugene were shocked when they find out the Power Rangers exist. Plot/Transcript Disclaimer *???: Before we get started, please silence your phones and don't talk during the movie, it's disrupting, so if you talk or if your phone starts ringing when you forgot to turn it silent during the movie, (In a demonic voice.) WE'LL KILL YOU! (Normal voice.) Now, without any interruptions, enjoy the show. Scene 1 (The Rangers are seen inside the magic store.) *Bryan: Where is it, where is it? *Kathy: What are you looking for? *Bryan: Nothing. I'm not looking for the last Magician Ugpan card deck. *Harry: You're looking for that? Why do you even need a deck? *Bryan: Why? (Grabs Harry.) WHY???! It's the last deck in stores and it only costs ₵1. *Rufus: ₵1 for a flippin' deck of cards? Man, this guy's cheep. *Trent: Well, at least we got a present for Uncle Thomas. Let's keep looking. (The Rangers walks to another isle.) *Bryan: There it is. (Focuses on last deck on shelf.) The last Magician Ugpan card deck. *Trent: It's just a card deck, are you sure you want to spend just a penny for this? I thought we're getting something for Uncle Thomas' birthday. *Bryan: We are, I just thought he would be interested in magic. *Rufus: Well, he does watch a bunch of magic shows on TV. *Kathy: And he did tried to make his watch disappear. So, what the heck. *Trent: I guess one card deck wouldn't hurt. (Trent Grabs the card deck, but someone else's hand is on it to. Trent looks up.) *John: What the Hell are you doing? *Trent: I'm getting this deck for my Uncle. *John (Imitates): I'm getting this deck for my Uncle. Who cares. *Trent: Uh, we do. *Eugene: John, John, our ride's here. *John: Can't you see I'm having a conversation here? *Eugene: Sorry. *Kathy: OK, I don't know what's going on, but who are you? *John: The name's John Bay and this is my companion, Eugene Snyder. *Trent: Nice to meet you. I'm Trent and this is... *John (Interrupt): Na, na, na, na, na. I don't care about who you are and why you're here. Harry: We just told you. *Eugene: You're "Uncle" likes magic? What a weirdo... (Trent tackles Eugene.) *Trent: Say. That. Again. *Kathy: Trent, let him go. (She and the others saves Eugene.) *Eugene: Thanks... (Heart beats rapidly while music plays.) Are you dating? *Kathy: I'm sorry, but I'm not dating anyone. Eugene: Would you go out with me? *Kathy: No. (Record scratches.) *John: We'll be going now. (Grabs Eugene.) See you never. *Bryan: What a brat. *Harry: Yeah, he needs better friends. *Trent: At least we got the deck. *Rufus: Alright, let's go. Scene 2 (At the warehouse, the McGrath kids sing "Happy Birthday" to Thomas.) *All: Happy Birthday, dear Uncle Thomas, Happy Birthday to you. (Thomas blows to the candles. The Rangers cheered.) *Harry: What did you wish for? *Thomas: I can't tell you, otherwise it wouldn't be true. *Bryan: He probably wished for SEGA to make a good Sonic game for once. *Rufus: Hey, SEGA has made good Sonic games. *Bryan: Before the 2000's. *Harry: Hey, Sonic Adventure 2 was good. *Bryan: But what about Sonic '06. *Rufus: Uh, you have a point. *Harry: Let's just hope that Sonic Mania or Sonic Forces is better, I'm gonna get for my birthday present. *Trent: Speaking of presents, we spend the entire afternoon to find you this. (Thomas opens the present.) *Thomas: OMG, is this the last Magician Ugpan deck? I can't believe this. *Kathy: We knew you'd be happy. *Thomas: Happy? I'm surprised, I haven't played with this deck since I went to collage. Thank you guys. *All (Unison): You're welcome. *Alan: (Barking) *Rufus: No, Alan, you can't have cake. *Trent: Uncle Thomas, who is this Ugpan? Is that even a name? *Thomas: Ugpan is just a made-up name. He was a famous magician when I was a kid. *Kathy: Wait, was? *Thomas: He died two months before your Dad and Mom got married. Sad thing is I've never gotten the chance to see him in person. *Trent: Draco, is their some kind of power to bring someone back from the dead? *Draco: I'm afraid not. Even with your Chi Powers, it's impossible. *Rufus: But, Kathy was dead, then somehow, someone revived her and we still don't know how that happened. *Harry: Speaking of that, Kathy do you know who did that? *Kathy: I don't know. I think the person disappeared when it was done. *Trent: Guys let's not talk about this. It's Uncle Thomas' birthday and we're in the middle of celebrating it. We can talk about this later. *Harry: Alright. (The camera zooms out as the Rangers dive into the cake.) Scene 3 (Outside the warehouse, John and Eugene are spying on the Rangers) *John: Eugene, Why are we here? *Eugene: Because, I wonder why this girl said no. Plus, why is she with those boys? *John: Maybe, their brothers. *Eugene: Why would you think their... (Has a flash back.) Oh God. I'm gonna die. *John: (Slaps Eugene.) Dude, That doesn't matter! What does matter is why the Hell are we here. *Eugene: I want to ask her out on a date. *John: Oh, God. Why? *Eugene: 'Cause she's hot. *John: Seriously? She's not even your type! *Eugene: Is to. *John: No she isn't. *Eugene: Yes she is. *John: No she... you know what, why don't you ask her? *Eugene: That's what I'm gonna do. (Eugene walks up to the warehouse.) Scene 4 *Trent Looks outside window *Trent: Kathy, someone's here. *Kathy: Oh, God, it's them again. *Thomas: How do they know we're here? *Bryan: We don't know. *Harry: Guys, let's just hope their not stupid to just walk in. *John and Eugene approached the door. *Harry: I've gotta learn to keep my flippin' mouth shut. *Rufus: You think? *Trent: Maybe if we hide, they won't know we're here. *Thomas: We;;, don't just stand there, hide somewhere. *Eugene repeatedly knocks on the door. *John: I'm telling you no one's here. *Eugene: That's what you say. (Turns door knob, but wouldn't open.) Crap! How do you open this? *John: It's locked. You can't open it. *Eugene: The, if we can't get in here what are we gonna do? *John: Leave. *Eugene: How is leaving going to help us get in? *John: It's not. That's what we should do then go into a damn warehouse like that. *Eugene: Hey! I thought you promised you'd stop with the foul language. *John: When was the last I promise to do anything? *Eugene: When we we're ten. *John: Then, let's make a deal, you stop trying to barge into that warehouse, then I'll stop with the "colorful language". *The two leaves. *Trent comes out of his hiding spot. *Trent: Guys, they're gone. *The others later comes out of their hiding spots. *Thomas: OK, where were we? Oh yes How the Hell do they know where here? *Rufus: They didn't, they just followed us. *Bryan: But, why did they do it? *Trent: I don't know, but next time they do, we need to keep a look out. *The others agreed. Scene 5 *Meanwhile, in an unknown area, Lord Zedd and Sailor Queen are seen discussing another plan to steal the Rangers' Thunder Gems. *Lord Zedd: If we're gonna steal their Thunder Gems, we need to find out how we're gonna to it. *Sailor Queen: (Holding a finger.) And how are we suppose to do that? (Eats the finger.) *Lord Zedd: What do you mean by that? With a flippin' monster, dang it! *Sailor Queen: (Gets up from her seat.) OK, OK. I know. *Lord Zedd: We just need a plan. *Suddenly, a strange parson who's wearing a cape appears from the shadows. *Sailor Queen: Lord Zedd, someone's here. *Lord Zedd looks behind him. *Shadowy "Person": I knew you needed someone to kill the Rangers for you. *Lord Zedd: Who the Hell are you? *Magician Ugpan: I'm you're magical worst nightmare. *Sailor Queen: Um, what are you doing here? *Magician Ugpan: I want to help you. *Lord Zedd: I'm sorry, but only monsters are qualified for the job. *Magician Ugpan: (Evil chuckle.) You guys don't know... I am one. *Magician Ugpan suddenly turns into a monster behind a dark cloud of smoke. *Z-King of Spades: I'm the King of Spades! *Sailor Queen: Should your name be the "Ace of Spades"? *Z-King of Spades: No, that's my brother. *Lord Zedd: I don't know why you want to destroy the Rangers if... *Z-King of Spades (Interrupted): Would you just shut the Hell up and let me speak!!!? (There was a moment of silence.) Thank you. I want to get the Thunder Gems so I could resurrect my family. What about you? *Lord Zedd: I'm going to steal the Thunder Gems, so I can take over the world!! *Sailor Queen: Yeah, because that's pretty much the only thing every alien wants to do in this world. *Lord Zedd/Z-King of Spades: NO IT'S NOT!!!!! *Z-King of Spades: That's not the only thing aliens want to do. Lord Zedd: Yeah! Plus, what are you gonna do when you have the Thunder Gems? *Sailor Queen: Good question. When I have them, I'm gonna bring the entire flippin' world into destruction! *Z-King of Spades: Whoa. *Lord Zedd: That... is the craziest plan I've EVER heard! *Sailor Queen: What's the problem? Haven't you thought of this plan? *Sailor Queen walks out of the room, carrying a bag of human bodies. *Lord Zedd: OK, if you can get the Rangers' Thunder Gems, then I might let you bring back your family, deal? *Z-King of Spades: Deal. Scene 6 *As Harry, Bryan, and Rufus are walking down the street, Harry can be seen hearing to Why Can't I Touch It? by Buzzcocks on his phone. Bryan and Rufus are discussing their plan. *Bryan: Rufus, do you know where we're going? *Rufus: Yes, Bryan, I know where we're going. Just trust me. *Bryan and Rufus looks at Harry confusingly. Noticing he's wearing his ear buds. *Bryan: Harry! Harry! (Takes off one of his ear buds.) Harry! *Harry: What? *Rufus: We need to focus on our plan. The three of us need to find out why those two guys followed us, while Trent, Kathy, and Uncle Thomas tries to track them with his GPS. *Bryan: They could be anywhere. *Harry: Yeah. *Rufus: Then, we'll do anything we can to find them. *While they were walking, they heard an explosion. *Bryan: What the Hell was that? *Rufus: I don't know. *Harry: Then let's check it out. *Bryan: Let's Morph. *The Guys head to the location where the explosion happened. *Harry/Bryan/Rufus: (Off-screen) Chi Power Activate! Scene 6½ *Z-King of Spades: Yes, run in fear, or I'll make you fear me! *Harry: Hey You! *Z-King of Spades: The Power Rangers? I've been waiting for you guys. *Bryan: What do you think you're doing? *Z-Spades: What do you think you son of a bitch!? *Bryan: Language! *Rufus: Oh, what the heck? I'm going to kill him. *Z-King of Spades: STAY THERE! Why? Because I've got children in inside this room with a bomb! So here's the deal, you give me the Thunder Gems and I'll let them go, if you don't, then you can say goodbye to them. *The children's screams and cries can be heard in the background. *Bryan: Oh Crap! What are we gonna do? *Rufus: What do you mean? You've gotta think of something! *Harry: Guys, I've got a plan. *Harry whispers the plan to Bryan and Rufus. *Z-King of Spades: What are you guys doing? *Bryan: This! *Harry jump kicks Z-King of Spades while Harry and Rufus rescues the kidnapped children. *Z-King of Spades: Hey, not cool! (looks behind.) HEY! *Rufus: Oh crap. Last part to be confirmed by RB-Man. Characters Main Rangers Allies *Thomas McGrath *Alan Villains *Lord Zedd *Sailor Queen Recunning Z-Patrol Introductions *John Bay & Eugene Snyder Thunderzords *Dragon Thunderzord of Fire (Draco) *Lion Thunderzord of Illusion (Leo) *Pegasus Thunderzord of Gravity (Perry) *Qilin Thunderzord of Time (Quinn) *Phoenix Thunderzord of Wind (Phoebe) One Time Characters *Some random kids and their parents. *Magician Ugpan (Z-King of Spades in disguise.) Monster of the Week *Z-King of Spades Special Thanks *Before you read the trivia, I just want to give a thanks to Bili15Chaser for designing the logo. :) *I also like to thank those who like Thunder Star, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for your support. Trivia *The movie happens two days after the events of Rise of the Thunder Star Megazord and a week before Green with Envy. *This is the first movie created by RB-Man. *Rufus made a reference to Thor Ragnarok. See Also Gosei Sentai Dairanger The Movie - Super Sentai counterpart in Dairanger Category:Movies Category:Transcripts Category:Power Rangers Thunder Star Category:Gosei Sentai Dairanger Category:Ideas Wiki Category:Fanon Category:RB-Man